My Name is Konan and I Live with Ten Crazy Boys
by MadokaCocaCola
Summary: Hi. My name is Konan. School is over, and for some reason I am staying in a summer beach house with ten of the craziest guys I know. The Akatsuki. Did I mention I'm the only girl? This is gonna get very weird. CRACK WILL ENSUE Warning for Hidan's mouth, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so my first fanfiction (not really my first, I have written others in the past, but I ended up deleting them, I remember one about Gaara and he kept putting sand in Kankuro's shower...but that's a very old story for another time.) is a Naruto fanfic. I decided on Naruto just because I thought it would be easier? So here's the disclaimer for ya'll, I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto or it's characters. Naruto is completely the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I did own Naruto, then Sasuke wouldn't be such a drama queen all the time, and he wouldn't be talking shit about becoming Hokage. That is strictly Naruto's claim. Got it. Good. Okay, so on with the er...I guess I can call it a story. Expect crack to ensue. **

**~~I'm Konan and I'm Living with Ten Crazy Boys~~**

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

Hello, my name is Konan. My last name is really not important right now. What's important right now is why I am currently staying with ten of the most annoying boys on the history of the planet. These boys are also the boys I consider my best friends. We are staying in a large summer beach house. Did I mention the fact that I am the only girl in this house? I guess it's not completely bad, I mean being the only girl I do get my own bedroom. I think the boys have to share bedrooms, except for Pein. Don't ask why I call him Pein. It's not his real name, but he prefers to be called that, ever since sixth grade. I will never understand why, and I have known him the longest.

"FUCKING SHIT FAGGOT FUCK!"

That yelling from the hallway would be Hidan. He has a very colorful mouth. Seeing as how there was just a loud boom from the down the hall, I am assuming that Deidara blew something up in Hidan's room...again. I swear that Deidara is going to get himself killed one of these days. Hidan is not really the most gentle person around. Me? I'm just currently sitting in my room, trying to peacefully unpack my clothing. I forgot to mention that we just moved in to this house. The only people here so far are Pein, Hidan, Deidara, and myself. The rest of the guys will probably show up in the next hour or so.  
I have not really checked out much of the house, I've only seen the kitchen and my bedroom. I wanted to get out of the open area as quickly as possible before chaos happened. Which it usually does, about 5 minutes after Deidara and Hidan arrive on the premises. The running, pounding, and sounds of things breaking coming from outside my door proves my point.

"DEIDARA GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!"

Sigh. I really do wish they would both be quiet and sit down somewhere. The only people who can really control Deidara and Hidan are Sasori and Kakuzu, and unfortunately, they haven't arrived yet. I haven't even been in this house for an hour, and I already have a giant headache coming on. Where is Pein? He's the leader he should do something about those two. Oh right I said leader. By leader I mean leader of a group, our group. Back in elementary school, Pein, Nagato (his cousin, who will be arriving later this summer) and I decided to from group. As the years went on, Pein recruited members, who quickly became some of our closest friends. Pein came up with the name as well. He named the group "Akatsuki," which means something like Red Cloud or something like that. It was no question that Pein was the leader when the group was started. Anyone who did question him would probably get an ass-kicking. Not kidding.

Finally. Done packing. I folded the last pair of jeans and put them neatly in the bottom drawer, then closed the drawer shut. I decided to take a first actual good look at my room. Looking around, I decided that the room was not bad looking. The room it seems was meant for two people, as there are two beds aligned parallel to each other in the center of the room, against the wall. Being the only girl here I can't really share a room with any of the guys, unless I really wanted too, which I don't. I walked towards the bed closest to the door, rolling up my long black sleeves as I did so. I then began to push the bed together with the other bed. It was surprisingly light, I didn't think it would be as easy as it was to move the two beds. Soon the beds were pushed together at the far wall, under the window, made to look like one large bed. I would fix the covers later.  
The drawer was on the other side of the room, across from the bed, and there was a small TV and an alarm clock set on the top. The door was in the front corner of the room, and the closet right next to it, on the front wall. There is another door that is sort-of next to the bed. That leads to the bathroom. I share a connecting bathroom with Pein. Not that bad really. We both respect each other's privacy pretty well so it's not like he's going to walk in on me. At least I don't think he would. He knows how to knock. After taking a good look around the room, I went into the bathroom. Not great, not bad. Just your average everyday normal bathroom. I looked at the mirror, seeing how my blue hair looked very messy in a bun, and my gray eyes looked extremely tired. Is it just me or did my skin look paler than it usually was? It's probably just me. Being at the beach though, i'll be sure to get a good tan..right? Right.

Honestly, who in the hell has _natural _(yes I said natural) blue hair and grey eyes? Most people just think that dye my hair and wear contacts. They hardly believe me when I say otherwise. It's very annoying actually. By very annoying I mean extremely annoying. You get the idea. It's actually very quiet outside my door now. Maybe Pein did something about Hidan and Deidara? Or maybe Sasori or the mizer showed up. When I say mizer, I am referring to Kakuzu. That guy just loves money. Everything for him is about money. His world revolves around money. Money, money, money. You so much as touch his money, and you are pretty much as good as dead. I made that mistake once and I honestly do not know how I am still alive. Honestly I don't know how I survive with ten boys in the first place. I have never really had any friends of the female gender. Well, maybe. I wonder about Deidara.  
Changing into some sweatpants and a black tanktop, I decided to go out and explore the house, and see why Hidan's and Deidara's ruckus had quieted down. Passing by the kitchen, I saw that indeed Sasori and Kakuzu had shown up. Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about something already, as per usual, and Sasori had Deidara in a headlock, looking very pissed off. I didn't stop to say hello. I could do that later, and I really wanted to explore the house, it was very large. I passed through the living room, which had a huge flat screen TV. The beach house that we are staying in was provided by our friend Itachi Uchiha, whose family is extremely wealthy. I was not surprised that there was a flat screen TV in the living room. I passed by many empty bedrooms, probably for the rest of the guys when they arrive, and I discovered that the place even has a pool. I don't know why the place would have a pool, just go down to the beach to swim.

I opened a door and found a set of stairs leading down. This must be the basement. It looked pretty dark down there. I decided to go down the stairs anyway, not like some creeper is gonna come get me. There's no monsters at all, right? Right. Walking down the stairs I fumbled along the wall for the light switch.

_"I can't see shit.." _I thought, annoyed, as I continued to reach for the switch. I eventually made it to the bottom of the stair case, and eventually found the switch on the nearby wall. Before I could turn on the light though, I felt something, probably somebody, grab me from behind. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered with a hand. Here I thought that I wouldn't be attacked by creepers in a dark, scary basement. Great. Struggling, I ended up kicking my attacker in the shins, hard, or as hard as I could kick, which is actually pretty damn hard. I heard a grunt of pain, and felt my attacker's grip loosen. Then, I went right for the sweet spot, I elbowed the unknown guy right in the crotch. He, whoever he was, let me go.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" The attacker turned now man in pain, voice was strained, as if between high and his normal tone.

Wait a minute.

I know that voice.

I immediately turned and turned on the light, illuminating the entire basement.

_"Are you serious..." _

I stared as Zetsu, someone that I have known for years, rolled on the floor in pain, clutching his private parts as if there was no tomorrow. I didn't know whether to laugh or to stomp on him some more for scaring the shit out of me.

" Zetsu..I do- ...Zetsu...really? Seriously?"

" Dammit woman...can't you take a joke? You didn't have to hit me."

I nearly stomped on his face for that one. That was not a motherfucking joke. That could have been a life or death situation. At least, that's what I thought.

"You're a creep Zetsu."

"And you're sexy~"

I started storming to him, and stomped on his dumb black and white face (Zetsu is not like most guys, with normal skin color. His skin is half black half white, and he has green hair. That's a mutation if I ever did see one. Just like his skin, his personality seems to be bipolar) and promptly turned and stomped back up the stairs to the hallway again. I don't care if I gave him a bloody nose. Little bastard deserves it. I wonder if he's even concious? Eh, I really couldn't care less. I suppose I should probably go say hello to Sasori and Kakuzu.

_"I wonder if anyone else has showed up?" _I wondered as I walked towards the kitchen. As I got closer, I could hear voices talking, and of course Hidan's constant cursing.I was actually happy that all the guys were showing up. Now that school was ending, we all needed a break. We all needed a chance to just let go for a bit. Having a friend from a wealthy family does have it's perks. As I walked into the kitchen, I found that all the boys had arrived. The first person to say hello to me, and I really should not have been surprised, was Tobi. A 16 year old boy who wears an orange mask, has black spiky hair, and has the mindset of a 5 year old. He greeted me with a super tight hug screaming "KONAN IS HERE!"

"Yes Tobi I am here. You do not have to alert the entire room." I responded, slightly annoyed at his antics. While saying this, i had begun to calmly weave my way out of his tight hug. I then proceeded to sit in the closest open seat at the table, at the end across from Deidara, next to Kisame, who had promptly wrapped his large blue (yes blue) arm around my shoulders in a one-armed hug.

"Hello Kisame, everyone. I didn't think that everyone would show up so quickly...an where the hell is Pein? " I asked, looking around the kitchen. I saw Tobi, who looked like he was about to bounce off the walls soon enough, bothering Deidara, who he dubbed as "Senpai." Deidara was working with clay, trying to model something. I was a bit cautious about this. Deidara's clay models tend to explode. Mosyly because he uses explosive clay. I don't know why, I never asked okay.

"Deidara..." I began.

"What, un."

"That's not going to explode, correct? I don't think Itachi would like it if you blew up his table on the first day here." I explained.

Kisame spoke up, his loud, obnoxious laugh echoing through the kitchen. "Ha! Itachi would kick his ass! Neh, Itachi would probably cut his body up into pieces and feed it to the sharks!"

"Seeing as you're the only shark around here, you mean that Itachi would most likely feed Deidara to you." I said jokingly, poking Kisame in the ribs. "Besides, I don't think Deidara would taste good."

The shark joke does have some truth it it i have to admit. Kisame is a natural born shark boy I swear. He has blue skin, as I said before, he usually smells like fish, his teeth are the sharpest you will ever see on a human being (?) and his cheeks have these gill like markings, like a shark. I bet his mom was a shark or something. Not exactly sure how that would work but still. I heard Deidara speak up.

"Damn right I would taste terrible, un. What's so good about an artist's flesh hm?"

"For the last time you are not an artist, Deidara," came Sasori's monotone voice from the corner.

"Yes I am, un! You don't know what true art is un!"

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. Here they go again, arguing about what is art and what is not, who the artist and who isn't. Sasori makes puppets, and insists that art should be "everlasting." Deidara makes clay modems that explode, and insist that art is a fleeting moment of beauty, or "bang" as he usually puts it. Kisame looked just as exasperated as I was, while Hidan, he tends to be more verbal on the matter.

"Oh my Jashin, can you fucking not? I'll sacrifice your skinny ass to Jashin-sama!" Hidan, more agitated than me and Kisame combined, spat at the two "artists." I just sat at the table and watched the argument unfold. Kakuzu was at the counter counting his money, ignoring us as per usual, while Tobi was downing a whole 2 liter bottle of cocacola from the fridge. I didn't make any move to stop him, he'll be Itachi's problem. Speaking of Itachi, where was he? We were missing Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu. Well Zetsu was currently bleeding on the basement floor. I had no idea where Itachi and Pein were. I assumed they were doing something important. Itachi is Pein's right hand man. When Pein has something to do, or has an idea, he goes to Itachi. Because of this, Pein and Itachi are usually together.

"Does anyone kno-"

BOOM

Deidara's clay model just exploded. Kisame, who had been mire surprised than I was, was sprawled on the floor, his chair broken in half. Deidara and I were still sitting in our original spots, across from each other, our faces covered in soot and small burns. and the table between us now had a gigantic hole in it. Sasori was in the corner face palming, while Kakuzu had stopped counting his money to look at us silently. I couldn't read his expression because of his mask, just his cold green stare. Hidan was silent for once, in shock, and Tobi stood gaping, cocacola dripping down his shirt. We heard footsteps at the doorway and immediately all turned to look. Pein and Itachi were standing there, holding boxes, each with an expression between rage and shock. Itachi's eyes seemed to flash red. Yep he's mad.

Deidara gulped.

There was a tense silence.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi."

Did I mention that I'm staying here for the _whole _summer?

Wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done. So, what do you think? Honestly this is one of my better writings...so yeah, Review please, tell me whatcha think. Just as a side note, everyone is either 15 or 16. Konan is 15, going on 16. She's the youngest of the group. Itachi is the oldest, 16, going on 17. So yes...Zetsu will be fine, he's passed out on the basement floor.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I typed out half of this on my phone because I was kicked off of my laptop. **

**Love you all **

**Stay classy**

**-Mado**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for dropping by for chapter two? Just as a heads up, I really didn't and still do not know where I am going with this. When I began writing this story it was just more of a spur of the moment thing, and I really didn't expect people to want me to continue it! Thanks to the people who reviewed and i can't say i'm not happy that people want the next chapter. Like I said, I don't really know where this is going, which means I'll just use whatever my brain can come up with. I hope in the future an actual story (?) will come out of this, right now I'm sort of just typing with no plan what so ever. Enjoy (?). **

* * *

!Chapter 2!

After getting over the shock of a clay model exploding in my face, I took a look around the kitchen. This was definitely not going to end well, at all. The kitchen was in ruins, Kisame was on the floor, looking more like a fish than a shark, (with his mouth opening and closing like it was), Deidara sitting in front of me, shaking in what I was guessing would be fear. Sasori was in the corner, face-palming. If he could, I'm sure his hand would have gone through his head by now. Kakuzu, still at the counter, went back to what he had been doing before the explosion, counting his money. Pein looked just about ready to strangle Deidara, while Itachi, I swear that boy is the devil when he's angry. I can't be the only one who notices how red his eyes seem to get when he's riled up.  
Itachi stood there, looking strained, as if he were attempting extremely hard to not pick up something sharp and stab Deidara to death. I mean, this _was_ his family's house, and kitchen counter that just exploded _was _technically his. I don't think anybody would like it if they walked in to find their kitchen table conveniently blown to bits.

"Deidara."

Just by the tone of his voice, one could tell that Itachi was absolutely livid.

"Yes, un?" Deidara replied, his voice wavering. He was obviously panicking. The blonde idiot had fear written all over his face.

"You," Itachi started, as he cracked his knuckles menacingly, "Have a ten second head start."

At this, Deidara was immediately out the back door. Only a few people could really scare Deidara, and one of those people was definitely Itachi Uchiha. Soon, Itachi was out the door, right on Deidara's heels. Everyone could hear Deidara screaming as they ran further down the street. No doubt he was disturbing more than a few neighbors, and I'm sure that the people in town would think the two crazy, which, in their own way, the kind of were. I sighed. I was going to be staying here for the whole damn summer, and things like that were going to become a normal thing? We've only been here for what, an hour? Only one hour, and we already have a mutant plant loving freak unconscious in the basement, (courtesy of myself) and the pyromaniac of the group has managed to blow up the kitchen, angering a dangerous Uchiha in the process.

Sound like your normal summer day? No?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

"So Deidara is gonna fuckin' die...and it's not going to be by my hand?" Hidan, who had moved over to the counter where Kakuzu was, raised his hand and slammed it down on the table as he spoke. "I call bullshit!"

"No one cares about your opinion, Hidan," responded Kakuzu, who had finished counting his oh-so-precious money, and was now putting it back in his wallet. He then proceeded to put the wallet in his back pocket. Kakuzu was nowhere near normal as you would think. In fact, no one is the group was, including me. A girl with blue hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and who has an obsession for origami? That's not normal. Kakuzu might be worse though. He has an obsession for money, which of course you already know. Shoulder length, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. Sounds fine, right? There's more. He's got tan skin, and these weird tattoos, which, in my opinion, make him look more like a delinquent than an actual high school aged boy. He has tattoos that look like stitches all over his body. On the sides of his mouth, and all down his arms. He also has this black tattoos on his forearm. I bet he even has these tattoos on his legs, but I don't really know, never seen him in shorts. He's not the nicest guy around, that's for sure.

"Ah shut the fuck up ya mizer, who the fuck asked you, anyway?" Hidan, once again his loud, annoying self, retorted angrily.  
Hidan and Kakuzu are like brothers. They hate each other, yet they're inseparable. I heard that before they transferred to my school, they got the nickname the "Zombie Brothers." I don't know why, I never bothered to ask. Hidan doesn't have any strange tattoos, at least, none that I know of. He has silver hair though, which I think is strange. I think he dyed it, because there is no way that a 16 year old boy would have hair like an old man. Did I mention he also wears his hair slicked back? And he hardly ever wears a shirt. I swear he thinks he's a gangster or something, with that weird silver chain around his neck. He also has an obsession with swearing, and this "Jashin-sama" as you already probably know.

"Both of you, stop your bickering," Pein spoke up. Pein was another strange fellow, and also the leader of our little group. He had gone to the fridge and was now taking out a can of cocacola. The box he had been carrying, along with the one Itachi had been carrying, were set aside in the corner. He took a sip and then asked "Where the hell is Zetsu? I saw him earlier."

"In the basement unconscious with a possible broken nose?" I responded. I tried my best to sound uncaring, nonchalant even, but I'm pretty sure I sounded pretty smug. I did feel very pleased with myself as a matter of fact. Pein looked at me, raising an eyebrow in a questioning way. I looked back and all I did was shrug. It's not my fault that Zetsu decided to be the creeper in the basement.

"Konan you beat him up again didn't you?"

"You say that if I do that all the time."

Sasori spoke up, "Which, you sort of do."

" I do not!" I retorted.

"You did beat him up again," Pein said.

I shrugged once again. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

Pein sighed. "Konan."

"What? He's the one who decided to be the creeper in the basement." I held my hands up in surrender. "Besides, Zetsu's no wimp, he'll be fine, right Tobi? You know Zetsu better than most of us." After hearing no response, I turned to look around the kitchen. "Tobi?"

The rest of the crew were looking for Tobi as well. One minute he's in the corner, downing a 2 liter bottle of coke, and now he's gone? It's not good to leave that boy alone, who knows what kind of trouble he will get into. Tobi is sixteen, but he has the mindset of a ten year old. No, I stand corrected, he has the mindset of a 5 year old. A 5 year old who has access to dangerous materials and loads of sugar.

"Maybe he went to go find Zetsu?" Kisame wondered. "He is attached to him.."

"No, I would've seen him leave the room," Kakuzu mumbled, caring as much about where Tobi was as much as he cared whether Hidan got drunk or not. Which, for those who don't understand, translates as "he doesn't give a shit about where Tobi is." After Kakuzu said this, I began to get more worried than I already was. Tobi was like my little brother, I didn't like it when I didn't know where he was. Mostly because I knew if one of us didn't keep an eye on him, bad things would usually happen. I got up and went to the window, which for some reason was open. Of course.. why didn't I realize this before? I fresh wave of fear and irritation swept over me. I turned the rest of the group.

"The idiot went after Deidara and Uchiha.."

The reaction to this statement was instantaneous.

Pein spit out his cocacola, coughing and spluttering, there was a loud "Aw fuck," from Hidan, Kisame began laughing once again, Sasori stood up abruptly, hitting his head on the counter above him rather hard, which earned a quiet "Idiot," from Kakuzu, who still did not really care whether Tobi was chasing slenderman or the Easter bunny. I, on the other hand, was worried. Not so much for Tobi, Itachi, or Deidara, they could handle themselves, for the most part. I was more worried about the people passing by..Tobi is known for causing chaos when he's not being watched. He JUST drank a two liter bottle of coke! Why didn't I stop him? Oh right, I didn't think he would run off through the window.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"_Itachi-san! Deidara-sempai! Where are we going?! Why are we running?! ARE WE STREAKING?! You're not doing it right!" Tobi then proceeded to take off his shirt as he was running. "You have to take your clothes off! Hey guys wait up!"

Itachi, who had been gaining on Deidara, looked behind him, and what he saw was enough to make his eye twitch. A half naked Tobi chasing after him, and he was in the process of taking off his pants. So that was the source of that obnoxious yelling. Really, why didn't Sasori or Zetsu keep a closer eye on him? How did he get out of the house, unsupervised? Itachi shook his head and turned back to his target, Deidara, just as Tobi was taking off his boxers. A naked Tobi was not something he needed to see. They were in the middle of town, running down the street, and a naked masked 16 year old would no doubt attract more attention than they had already. With what was happening, they probably had the attention of the whole town, it wasn't that big, so it wasn't that hard. Deidara had been dropping small bombs as he was running, trying to delay Itachi, it hadn't really been working, as Itachi was too agile and alert, and could dodge the bombs fairly easily. Of course though, explosions all over town tend to scare people.  
Deidara, who decided to look behind him, to see if Itachi was still tailing him, and to see the source of that annoying, obnoxious screaming. At seeing Tobi, buck ass naked, he let out an exasperated shout"

"Tobi, un! My life is at stake here and you're out here streaking hm?!"

"I feel so free! Tobi is a good boy Deidara-sempai!" Tobi, oblivous to everything, as per usual, was having the time of his life it seemed. Deidara looked on in horror. Horror at the fact there was still an angry Uchiha after him, and horror at the fact that there's a naked boy calling him "sempai" in public! This is far from the relaxing evening he had planned. As Deidara had not been paying attention (he was too busy worrying about the naked boy behind him), he ran straight into a popcorn stand, much to the surprise of the vendor. The popcorn stand went down, along with Deidara, crying out in surprise amidst a sea of popcorn. Landing flat on his face, on the hard concrete and piles of popcorn, Deidara groaned.  
Itachi, who saw his chance, nearly leaped on Deidara like wild cat jumping it's prey. He grabbed Deidara, turned him over, straddled him, and proceeded to have a wrestling match with him. Itachi trying to beat the blond pyromaniac to mush, and said pyromaniac trying to defend himself. Tobi, now buck ass naked, save for his mask, had caught up to them. He then proceeded to jump around them in a circle, flailing his arms around like an idiot.

"Deidara sempai! Itachi-san! You have to take off your clothes!" Tobi exclaimed, as he tried to pull Itachi's shirt from him, as the already angered Uchiha was trying to punch Deidara. People around them were shocked and pointing, watching the freak show that was happening. Among the confusion, someone must have dialed 911, because sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

_Back with the Akatsuki..._

I heard sirens outside, so I looked out the window, my mouth dropped. I really hoped that the police were heading towards town for a reason other than the three idiots who had left the house not 20 minutes ago. With my luck, they were probably after the three idiots who left the house not 20 minutes ago. I turned to the rest of the gang.

"We gotta go."

Withing five minutes, we were all outside the house, running towards town, Kakuzu included. Maybe he did care about where Tobi was more than I thought.

Twenty minutes later, we (as in myself, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame) were sitting at a picnic bench across the street from the police, as Pein and Kakuzu were talking to the officers, explaining things and apologizing for the commotion that Itachi, Deidara, and especially Tobi had caused. I, on the other hand, was sitting here, next to Hidan, face planting into the table. Kisame was trying, and failing I might add, to hold in his laughter. Hidan looked just plain annoyed, muttering things like "I could be fucking sleeping right now or some shit." Sasori was playing with a small puppet to the pass the time. Deidara, Itachi, and a still naked Tobi, were sitting in the policemen's car, handcuffed, and all, save for Tobi, looking a little more than disgruntled.  
I haven't been here for one day, and these idiot's have already destroyed half the town and attracted the police. What happened to the peaceful summer I had imagined? Oh yeah, it ran off into the wonderful sunset. Joy.

"Hey, cheer the fuck up Konan." Hidan told me, pulling a strand of my hair to get my attention. Not lifting my head from the table, all I did was groan. I was depressed and exhausted. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I certainly did not want an annoying silver haired little shit pulling on my hair. This ordeal with those three idiots sitting in the car would definitely keep us here long into the evening. Despite my obvious want for Hidan to go away, he continued to pull on my hair. He even went as far as to pull the paper flower out, and then he went and untied my messy bun. The next second, there were shouts coming from across the street, which grabbed the attention of Pein and Kakuzu, and the policemen. Hidan was on the ground, dazed, for I had just punched him. Sasori was holding me back so I didn't hit him again. I believe I was shouting something along the lines of "Don't touch my fucking hair!"  
Hidan, after getting over his shock of being hit, began screaming at me, saying "fuck" after every other word. I think I heard "Jashin" and "sacrifice" in there somewhere. The police soon came over, along with an annoyed Pein and non-caring Kakuzu, which just added to the confusion as they yelled at us to shut up.

This is my life. How did it get to this?

Oh right.

I live with ten idiots. Joy.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done..joy. I really don't know how I suddenly came up with this? It just came as I was writing. Tobi streaking? That's not a good mental image. No, not at all. If people want me too, or if I just get bored, I'll write up chapter 3 soon, probably in the next few days. Tell me what you think? Your thoughts are appreciated..so..Review? Thanks.**

**See you all later (If you decide to come back to this fuckery?)**

**Love you all **

**Stay classy **

**-Mado**


End file.
